Спасение Мутанта
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: It's been two years since Apocalypse and everything has gone back to normal...Till Professor X finds a lab that has been experimenting on young new mutants and sends the X-men to retreive the young mutants from the lab.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men: Mutant Salvation

Its summer time in Westchester New York, at the Xavier Institute for gifted children. Many of the younger students were outside hanging out with their friends showing of f their powers and some of the older students were watching over them. Some of the older students were in Professor Xavier's office.

Storm, Logan, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Colossus were waiting for the Professor to explain the mission they were going to go on.

"Well everyone it seems that a laboratory has been kidnapping young mutants from around the world and have been experimenting on them for years and if they do not pass the experiment they are gotten rid of" The others in the room gasped and their eyes went wide when they heard what the Professor had just told them.

"Are you like serious Professor?" Kitty asked with astonishment in her eyes. The Professor nodded his head saying that it was true.

"So ah mission is too go and retrieve the mutants and bring them here Professor?" Rogue asked with a serious face.

"Yes you are Rogue, the coordinates are already in the X-Jet waiting for you" Professor X said motioning to the way to the X-Jet downstairs. The X-Men quickly made their way downstairs to the X-Jet and then they were off to the laboratory.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Scientist were running around screaming for their lives from a out of control mutant that had gotten out of her cage. One brave scientist stopped and faced the female mutant.

"Stop this right now Emiko your destroying the laboratory and scaring everyone" Emiko turned towards the scientist with white eyes and stared at him for a while , then she raised her hand towards him and the scientist was pulled into the air by Emiko.  
"St…oooppp this Emiko" The scientist stuttered out, while Emiko just looked at him.

"No, not with what you have done to us, you have killed many innocent mutants for your own tests and I wont allow you too any longer" She said with a low voice filled with hatred for the man before her, but before she could do anything else the opposite wall of them was blown away. Haneul who was behind Emiko since the beginning came out form behind her to see what had just happened. Out from the wall came the X-Men ready to fight, Storm quickly looked around and saw Emiko with her arm out stretched toward a man floating in the air. Logan took a step forward but was stopped when a girl came out form behind the other girl and out stretched her arms to block them.

"Please don't hurt her, she was only trying to save us all from the scientists who were going to experiment on us or kill us" Haneul said with a sad voice, pleading with them not to hurt her, Logan turned to Storm and she nodded her head, Logan put away his claws and just watched with his arms crossed.

"Thank you, please let me just talk to her" Haneul said with a serious voice, Strom nodded her head, Haneul smiled and turned around to face Emiko. Emiko looked at her with the corner of her eyes. Haneul started to speak in Russian to Emiko since she could tell the X-men didn't know the language.

"Пожалуйста Emiko, позвольте ему идти его не ценность, это не походит на него" Haneul said _(Please Emiko, let him go his not worth it don't be like him)_ Emiko turned her head toward her.

""Вы уверены, что они не будут травмировать нас как они? Мы безопасны теперь?" Emiko said back to Haneul _(Are you sure they won't hurt us like them? We are safe now?) _Haneul smiled and nodded her head, Emiko looked back at the scientist who was still struggling to get loose, she waved her hand and he went flying toward the X-Men and landed in front of them. He quickly got up and tried to run away but before he could even move Logan had him by the back of the shirt and turned him to face him.

"Where do you think your going?" Logan gruffly asked

"Ah ah ah….Nowhere sir just out of here!" the scientist quickly maneuvered his body and twisted out of his grasped, he ran toward the door but not before Emiko appeared before him stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't think so doctor" Emiko said while her eyes turned black and the scientist feel to the floor squirming in agony. Emiko's eyes went back to their normal green color, she walked back over to the others and stared at them.

"Young miss, what did you do to him?" Storm asked glancing at the scientist on the floor then back to emiko.

"I just erased his memory of what happened for the past 10 years that we've been here" Emiko replied, Storm nodded her head and then Logan went to look around at the rest of the building to see if there was anybody else.

"Well we didn't get to introduce ourselves before I'm Ororo or you can call me Storm, this is Kitty, Colossus, Kurt, Bobby, Rogue and Logan was the one who just went to see if there was anybody left in the building" Storm said, when their name was called they either wave or said hello.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Haneul Shin and this is my friend Emiko" Haneul said and both girls bowed to them. Storm smiled and bowed as well the others following her example.

"How about we get to the X-jet and we can bring you to the school where the Professor is waiting for you" Storm said walking away toward the X-jet everyone following her and when they got there Logan was waiting for them, once everyone was in and seated the jet took off back to the school.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Back at the school Professor Xavier was waiting the return of his team and the new mutants, when he heard the x-jet approach the school he went down to the loading dock where it was going to land and waited for them to get off. The door to the x-jet opened and the X-Men came out followed by two new girls, once they reached the Professor they stopped and Storm introduced him to the two new mutants.

"Professor this is Haneul and Emiko, they were the only ones left in the laboratory" Storm said and gestured to the two girls and they bowed to him in greeting, Xavier nodded and bowed as much as he could when in his wheelchair.

"Well ladies welcome to Xavier's school for gifted children, please come this way and let our doctor have a look at you to make sure your okay" Professor Xavier said leading the way to the sick bay followed by the two girls quietly, the others went about their business since they had school tomorrow.

After their examination with Hank, Professor Xavier showed them around the mansion/school (the classes, kitchen, living room, the danger room and also the room they would be staying in).

"Here is the room you two will be sharing with each other, all the regular stuff has been put in your room we just need to go and get you some clothes that you would like to wear" Professor Xavier told them and bid them a good night and left closing the door behind him. The girls looked around their new room and chose their beds and talked about what they should do with the room, they both had different ideas for their room so they quickly went to work on writing all the stuff they needed to decorate their room with when they went shopping since they had stolen from the laboratory safe before they had destroyed everything to do with the laboratory when they left with the X-Men.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The next day Rogue and Kitty went with emiko and Haneul to the shopping mall so they could get stuff for their room, Emiko went with Rogue to get some paint for her room and whatever else she needed, most colors she got were lavender and black, while Haneul went with Kitty and got paint and whatever else she needed as well and she got mostly got white and sandy colors. When going to shop for clothes the two girls had the same style but some stuff was different like the jewelry they wore and make-up, when going back to the institute they came across the brotherhood and had to slam on the brakes to not hit them since they were standing in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing? Are you guys crazy standing in the middle of the street like that?" Kitty yelled jumping up form her seat.

"Yeah we are? What ya gonna do about it girly?" Pietro sarcastically said, Kitty fumed and Rogue just shook her her.

"Lets just get out of here Kitty We have stuff to do" Rogue said starting the car up again and putting it into drive she put her foot on the gas and didn't get far when Blob picked the car up, Kitty fell out of her seat since she wasn't seat belted in and screamed when she began to fall, Emiko quickly undid her belt, got Kitty's hand before she hit the ground hard while holding onto the back on the drivers seat.

"Haneul get Rogue" Emiko said pulling Kitty to her so she had a better hold on her then jumping out of the car away from it to safety.

"On it!" Haneul said getting out of her seat and then doing the same to Rogue that Emiko did with Kitty jumping away from the car. Haneul put Rogue down then held her hand out and a jet of water shot out and slammed into Blob knocking him away from the car resulting in the car dropping to the ground, Blob was thrown past the brotherhood and landed hard on the pavement. Lance, Pietro and toad turned to see their fellow brother get thrown past them then quickly turned around to face the girls.

"Bitch what yell do you think your doing?" Yelled Pietro who was ready to hurt them, Haneul shook her head at his dumbness.

"You started it dumbass, you were the ones in the middle of the street" Haneul said glaring at them. Pietro ran towards them with his superior speed but Emiko saw his move and quickly ran toward him throwing a punch but missed so Pietro being Pietro circled around her taunting her, Emiko closed her eyes and listened to the wind and right then she opened her eyes and did a 360 kicking her leg out and catching Pietro in his stomach with her kick sending him flying backwards into a building not far away, she ducked and Toad went flying over her head into a lamp pole a few feet behind her. Emiko stood up and glanced at Toad and Pietro who were still lying were they were thrown, she shook her head but had to stop when she felt the ground start to shake and rattle she felt the ground crack beneath her feet she put her hand out and counter-attacked lance with an earthquake as well so it cancelled out his.

"Don't think you're the only one with that power dude" Emiko said putting her hand back to her side and waiting for their next move.

"Emiko let's go, I don't think they're gonna do anything else now so let's get back home" Haneul said getting into the back seat of Rogue's car, Kitty following her example and getting into the car. Emiko stared at the brotherhood and then swiftly turned around walking to the car and hopping into the backseat next to Haneul, Rogue started the car and drove off towards the mansion leaving behind the brotherhood in confusion.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

At the institute some of the new mutants were in the danger room with Storm and Logan going through the process of what they were going to do, by the time they were starting Haneul and Emiko had just arrived in the control room with Rogue and Kitty so they would be going to the danger room after the new mutants were done with their first time in the danger room. Once the new mutants were done some of the mutants didn't do so well and some did better than the rest.

"It will be your turn soon once we reset the danger room, Rogue will show you to the locker room and change into your uniform and then she will show you to the danger room entry" Professor Xavier said nodding to Rogue who nodding back and started to walk toward the locker room with Haneul and Emiko following behind her, 10 minutes later the X-men in the control room with the new mutants who wanted to see what was going to happen, they saw the entry door to the danger room open and in walked Haneul and Emiko in the X-men uniform. Some of the new mutant boys whistled at them seeing how hot they were in leather, when Rogue walked in and heard that she shook her head at them and went to stand next to Professor Xavier to watch. Professor Xavier pressed a button and started to speak into the mike.

"Now girls this exercise will see how strong you are and what you can do" Haneul and Emiko heard around them, they nodded their heads and got ready to start their exercise, the Professor click a button and the exercise begun.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

In the danger room Haneul and Emiko heard what the Professor said and nodded their head in confirmation and got ready to begin, when they heard the machines started to move they went into action. Haneul and Emiko quickly went into fight mode, punching/jumping/dodging their way to the ending gate/door but of course there was always something in their way but it was to easy for them so they started to get bored with it, up in the control room the Professor smiled and pressed the 3rd highest button and watch them ease so he pressed the highest level of training and watched them ease through that with a little trouble but finished the highest level with 99%. The new mutants were amazed with their powers and ability to move so quickly threw the danger room, once the people from the control room came down to congratulate them they went off to their rooms for the night. Once Haneul and Emiko were in their room they started to fixed it up with all the stuff they had gotten at the mall, at about 10:30pm their room was done and finished.(Half the room was a sandy color and the other half was a light lavender, Haneul's side the room was the sandy colors with a sandy bedspread and blanket with white pillows with gold design's and Emiko's side of the room was light lavender with a black bedspread and dark purple blanket with black pillows with white design's on it) So the girls changed into their pj's and went to since they had training tomorrow in the danger room again.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It was October now and Halloween was fast approaching and the students at the mansion were excited about it, the Professor had said they could have a Halloween party at the institute but no outsides were aloud coming since he didn't want any humans to find out. This year they went all out on the decorations and their costumes, when the day came it was hectic in the mansion kids getting ready to go trick-or-treating with some of the older kids and some just wanted to hang out at the mansion till the party later on that night. Later that night when everyone was having a good time the ground started to shake and things started to fall off their shelves and people fell to the ground, Emiko quickly turned her head and looked towards the front door she walked towards it with some of the others and the younger ones stayed behind by their orders. Once they got outside they could see the brotherhood standing on the outside wall facing them, Kitty moved so she could be in front.

"What the hell do you think your like doing? It's Halloween don't you have something like better to do then like annoy us?" Kitty angrily yelled at the brotherhood, they shrugged their shoulders and blew them off. Emiko and Haneul rolled their eyes at their attitude so Emiko step forward in front of Kitty raised her hand and a lighting bolt appeared in her hand she put her left foot forward brought her hand back and shot the lighting bolt toward the brotherhood. The brotherhood saw the lighting bolt shot towards them and quickly dived out of the way, Emiko crooked her head and nodded.

"По крайней мере они не идиоты, они знают, как избежать кое-чего прибывающего к ним" Emiko said and Haneul started to laugh so hard that she had to lean against the person beside her to keep her up. (_At least they're not morons, they know how to dodge something coming towards them_) the others were confused at what they said but it must have been funny if Haneul was laughing so hard.

"Да ваше право или это были бы действительно скучной борьбой" Haneul finally said after she stopped laughing, Emiko nodded her head confirming she was right. (_Yes your right or this would be a really boring fight_)

"What did you say? Say that in English so we can all understand you" Blob said moving forwards a bit and the others nodding in agreement.

"Fine I'll say it, I said At least they're not morons, they know how to dodge something coming towards them, satisfied morons?" Emiko said raising her brow at them but before anything else could happen there was a big explosion throwing everyone even the brotherhood backwards into the trees or wall. When everyone finally got up and looked around they heard a noise in the sky and there in the sky was…..

End next chapter you will find out who it was in the sky. Maybe it was someone familiar or someone new, well wait and find out.

My OC characters are on my profile so if you want to see them please go there!

Please read and review if you can!


	2. Authors Note

Pairings:

OC(Haneul)/Deadpool

OC(Emiko)/Logan

Rogue/Gambit

Shadowcat/Avalanche


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry people's for the cliffhanger last chapter!

When everyone finally got up and looked around they heard a noise in the sky and there in the sky was…..

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A short man standing on a hover craft in the air glaring down at them, Emiko raised an eyebrow at him while she could hear the younger mutants whispering about this rather ugly short man.

"I am Mastermind! And I will be your destroyer!" Mastermind said evilly laughing, the mutants looked at each other and raised an eyebrow at him, Emiko stared at him for awhile.

"Okay, and how are you going to do that Mastermind?" Emiko said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"With what you say? This is what!" Mastermind yelled and behind him came two giant robots that looked a little weird, they raised their arms and out came machine guns. The younger mutants ran for cover while the older ones went into action, Emiko flew into the sky and quickly moved toward Mastermind but every time she tried to get to him one of the robots would block her way even if they were being attacked by the other X-men. Haneul tried with her power over water but it bounced off the force field and shot towards a small group of the new mutants who screamed, Emiko's eyes widened and she quickly ran over to them and put up a barrier to protect them. The young mutants stared in awe at the barrier Emiko had put up, Emiko looked back at them and told them to run towards Professor Xavier, they nodded to her and quickly made their way to the Professor. Emiko knew the blast was strong so she let the barrier fall and quickly dodged out of the way of the way of the water beam, she rolled on the ground and then landed in a crouch glaring at the robot. Haneul looked over to where Emiko was and they stared at each and nodded their heads in understanding, Haneul ran towards Mastermind and used her power over shadows and caught him in them, she lifted him into the air while Emiko gathered up her power to open a black hole right behind Mastermind who was struggling, Haneul tossed him into the black hole screaming and Emiko closed it up. Emiko fell to her knee's panting from using her power, Haneul ran over to her and made sure she was okay but saw that she was coughing up blood so she quickly picked her up and ran her towards the sick bay where hank was with some of the younger mutants.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Haneul ran in the corridors towards the sick bay, she was dodging some of the younger mutants who had come out of hiding when they heard the fight was over. Haneul finally reached the sick bay hallway and called out to hank.

"HANK!" Haneul yelled from down the hall, Hank who was escorting some of the younger mutants out the sick bay door looked up and saw Haneul running towards him and quickly got into action ushering the younger mutants to the side so Haneul could pass them, Haneul gently placed Emiko on the table and stood by her while Hank went into doctor mode.

"Hank can you do anything? When she used the black hole in the past this never happened before" Haneul asked worried for her friend, Hank check Emiko over and found something very astonishing, when he was taking a cat-scan he found that Emiko's lungs were filled with blood but the blood was going away by some kind of pink shine around her lungs.

"Does Emiko have advanced healing abilities Haneul?" Hank asked while still staring at the cat-scan, Haneul thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah she does, the scientists experimented on her with Miko powers also known as priestess powers, she was the only one too be able to use that power why is something wrong?" Haneul asked worried that her friend was not doing well.

"Actually Haneul, Emiko is doing really considering her lungs were filled with blood and now they are not that's a really good sign so with that happening she should wake up in the next couple hours or tomorrow at the latest, she has quiet fast healing like Logan" Hank said to Haneul smiling, Haneul sighed in relief now knowing that her friend was going to be okay.

"How about you go and rest and I'll call you when she wakes up okay?" Hank said looking at Haneul, Haneul looked down at Emiko and then up to Hank and nodded. Haneul walked out of the sick bay and towards her room to rest for awhile, she sighed closing her eyes while she walked. Haneul made it to their room and when she collapsed on the bed she passed out.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Down in sick bay where Emiko was sleeping, you could see her breathing start to speed up and her eyes snapped open and she shot up and looked around but relaxed when she recognized where she was. About a couple minutes later Hank came into the room and saw that she was awake and quickly came over to her.

"How are you feeling ? You heal quite fast for a mutant, but everything seems quite fine so I'll just do a quick check-up and you can go on your way" Hank said starting his check-up on Emiko, Emiko sat straight and let Hank go on with his check-up. A couple minutes later Hank finished his check-up Emiko walked out of the sick bay and up to her room to change into something else. When she entered her room she saw Haneul sleeping, so she quietly went to change into black sweat pants and a violet tan-top and quietly closed the door behind her. Emiko went into the danger room where she just practiced her material arts routine, after about two hours she went into her meditative and that's where the X-Men found her the next morning still meditating. Haneul saw her and smiled knowing that she was okay, Rogue and Kitty were going to go over to her but were stopped by Haneul.

"It's not a good idea to wake her up when she's meditating you two" Haneul wisely said stopping them from going any further.

"Why?" Rogue asked and Kitty nodded her head also asking why they couldn't.

"Well lets just say the last person who woke her up was in a coma for about 2 months" Haneul replied, out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan walking over to Emiko, Rogue and Kitty looked back to see what she was looking at and saw Logan reaching for Emiko's shoulder. Rogue and Kitty were about to say something but Logan's hand had already landed on Emiko's shoulder and her eyes snapped open to reveal pulpiness white eyes (like Storms) Emiko's hand shot up and caught Logan's wrist and without getting up threw him across the room into the wall. Haneul shook her head and softly sent her energy to Emiko and Emiko's eyes went back to normal and she looked around and noticed the others were laughing at something behind her, so she turned around and noticed that Logan was in the wall across the room upside down. Emiko raised her eyebrow and looked at Haneul who just shook her head so Emiko walked over to Logan and kneeled down to be level with him.

"Are you okay Logan? What happened?" Emiko asked, Logan just growled and Emiko crooked her head to the side. She just shrugged and walked away from him towards the others, the Professors voice came over the speakers and announced that the training session would commence. The new mutants eyes widen and they looked around when the scene changed into a battle field, fireballs were thrown the new mutants were running here and there to get away from the attack's. Logan lit a cigar and just stood there, Emiko and Haneul shook their heads and quickly went into action in helping the younger mutants defend themselves. By the end of the session the younger mutants were dead tired and they all dropped to the floor out of breath, Emiko and Haneul smiled at them.

"Good job everyone!" Emiko and Haneul said together, they walked away but they both stopped when they felt something iffy. Emiko looked up and then looked to Haneul and nodded, Emiko crouched down and sprung up so she was heading towards the ceiling but went straight threw by disappearing threw the ceiling. Haneul closed her eyes and her shadows surrounded her and then disappeared into the ground with her, the others blinked their eyes and looked up towards the control room but Professor was gone so were the others so the younger mutants looked at each other and quickly went upstairs to find out what was happening.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Upstairs where the X-men were watching Emiko and Haneul who were standing in front of them who were staring at Gambit who was standing in front of the institute.

"And what can we do for you?" Emiko asked crossing her arms over her chest and raising her brow at him, while Haneul who stood beside her nodded her head in agreement. Rogue had come to stand by Emiko's side as well to hear his answer.

"Well ah was here to chat with the Professor" Gambit replied to Emiko's question but his eyes were on Rogue who was glaring at him and he smirk at her.

"Ma chére, you looking mighty fine today" Gambit said to Rogue who huffed and turned around, Emiko watched the interaction and inwardly smiled but outwardly she frowned and stepped in front of Rogue to block Gambits view of her.

"Well off you go the Professor is right there" Emiko said glaring at him, Gambit smiled and bowed and walked towards Professor Xavier who showed him to his office. When the Professor and Gambit were gone Emiko turned to Rogue and smirked.

"What? Why ah ya looking at me like that?" Rogue said cautiously looking at Emiko with a raised eyebrow, Emiko just smirk at her more.

"You like him don't you? I can see it in your eyes" Emiko replied watching Rogue's face and she saw the smallest of blushes.

"Whatever, I don't like the swamp rat" Rogue huffed and looked away, Emiko just shook her head and walked away.

"Whatever you say Ma chére!" Emiko said laughing and disappearing inside the mansion, Rogue turned and glared at where Emiko was just standing. Haneul just smiled at Rogue and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Rogue, Emiko usually does that but for some reason most of the things she says concerning relationships is true" Haneul said remembering the time at the laboratory, Rogue just huffed off and started walking towards the mansion to her room. Haneul smiled and went to find Emiko to tell her not to bug Rogue on that kind of stuff.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A couple months had come and gone and now it was the new year, and someone in the institute was going to confess their love to a certain someone. Gambit could be found walking in the halls looking for Rogue but couldn't find her, when Gambit turned the corner and almost walked over Emiko who was walking the other way.

"Sorry about that ma lady" Gambit said making sure he didn't hurt her, Emiko just raised and eyebrow at him.

"Are you looking for someone Gambit? Rogue perhaps?" Emiko said with a smirk on her face, Gambit had a blank look on his face for a second but then a huge smirk was on his face.

"Why yes I am, how did you know ma lady?" Gambit replied to Emiko, Emiko just shrugged her shoulders.

"IF your looking for her she's in her room down the hall" Emiko said waving towards Rogue's room and walking off to leave him by himself. Gambit blinked and nodded walking off towards Rogue's room, when he got there he stopped and looked at the door and then after awhile he knocked on it. The door opened and Rogue stood there looking at him.

"Can I help you Swamp rat?" Rogue said raising her brow at him, Gambit nodded and swiftly walked into the room. Rogue quickly turned around and shut the door behind her, she glared at him from her spot by the door.

"Yes ma chére, I have a question pour vous" Gambit said sitting on her bed and staring at her with red eyes.

"What is it then swamp rat, I don't have all day to hear this question of yours" Rogue said impatiently, she crossed her arms and started to tap her foot impatiently. Gambit just smiled and got up from her bed and walked over to her, Rogue stepped back till she hit the door and glared at him.

"I have a very important question pour vous mon chére" Gambit said leaning in close to Rogue's face, while Rogue tried leaning her face away.

"Will you just say it already!" Rogue harshly whispered at him, Gambit just smirk and nodded.

"Will you be my girlfriend Rogue?" Gambit said with a serious expression, Rogue blinked and stared at him for a couple seconds.

"Your joking right? Why would you ask me this question when you could have any other girl in this place" Rogue said glaring at him, Gambit sighed shaking her head.

"I don't want anyone but you Rogue" Gambit told her with a really serious expression, Rogue could now see that he really was serious with what he said.

"I don't know…I'm not used to these kind of things" Rogue said uncertainly looking at Gambit out of the corner of her eye, Gambit just smiled at her uncertainty.

"We will take things slow if ya would like ma chére" Gambit said softly, Rogue thought about it and after awhile softly nodded her head to him. Gambit smiled and hugged her, Rogue blushed and her eyes went wide and she pushed him away.

"Too fast swamp rat" Rogue said turning around and opening the door to let him out, Gambit just smiled and walked out the door.

"Alright ma chére, we will take our time with things" Gambit said walking away from her door, Rogue just nodded her head and closed the door with a blank face. When the door was closed Rogue sat on her bed and blinked a couple times and then smiled.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The danger room was being filled with the new mutants who were going to be doing a session with Emiko and Haneul this time instead of the regular Storm or Logan. Emiko looked around her and she saw the new mutants fooling around so she signalled for Professor Xavier to start the session without saying anything to the them, Haneul waited for the session to start and then quickly went into action of helping the new mutants go threw the training without getting killed. Emiko stood in the middle of the training battle field illusion scanning to see what the new mutants were doing, some of them were running or hiding and some were trying to defend themselves.

Haneul who was trying to help some of the new mutants was getting frustrated because all the group she was watching over were hiding, she shook her head and quickly came up with a game plan. Emiko watched Haneul and smiled she knew that she would get her group to defend themselves properly, so when she looked again at the ones she was looking after her eyes widened when she saw that one girl was going to get hit by a robot, so without thinking she quickly went in front of the girl and held her to herself and then felt the robots hand slam into her back making her and the girl fly into the air, Emiko opened her eyes and saw a brick wall they were heading towards and quickly turned herself around so she would be one to slam into the wall. They slammed into the wall and Emiko grunted in pain by the force, when they slid down the girl slowly kneeled and looked around and saw Emiko lying to the side of her with her eyes closed and she looked like she wasn't breathing. Sonya put her hand on Emiko's shoulder and shook her to try to wake her and when she saw her eyes flutter open she sighed, Emiko sat up and shook her head.

"Damn that was a hard hit we got" Emiko grumbled to herself, Sonya smiled and nodded. Emiko looked over Sonya's shoulder and saw a big bolder coming their way, she quickly got up and picked Sonya up bridal style and jumped into the air before the bolder could hit them. Sonya wrapped her arms around Emiko's neck and held on when they stayed in the air.

"Wow you can fly? That's so cool!" Sonya said staring at Emiko with admiration in her eyes, Emiko just nodded and smiled, Emiko looked down at the battle field and saw that Haneul was fighting of a robot and doing very well. So Emiko slowly lowered the two of them towards the ground but before she could she flipped out of the way of a fireball that came hurtling towards them after Haneul deflected it.

"Thanks Haneul for the fireball!" Emiko yelled down to Haneul who just yelled back a sorry, Emiko shook her head and the looked around and then slowly descended again this time without any trouble. When they landed they quickly went into defending the others who needed help, about 20 minutes later the training stopped and everyone had passed. The new mutants went into the changing room and got cleaned up and then they went off to eat, Emiko and Haneul high fived each other and then they walked towards the changing room but were stopped by Professor Xavier and the others.

"Good job girls, you both did excellent in the training session" Professor Xavier praised them, the girls smiled and bowed in thanks.

"I have a job for Logan and Emiko to do tomorrow to take some of the new mutants out into the wild and train them" Professor Xavier said and Emiko nodded and Logan blinked but nodded his head, Haneul smiled and patted Emiko's back in congratulations in going to do a training with Logan in the wild.

"So we would be kinda like be hiding and attacking them or something Professor?" Emiko asked not sure if she could do this or not.

"Don't worry Emiko, Logan will be there to guide you along with the training" Professor Xavier said and Emiko nodded in understanding, Logan just nodded his head.

"So how many days of clothes should I pack?" Emiko asked unsure of what she should bring with her.

"I would suggest about 2 weeks worth of clothes, just to be on the safe side" Professor Xavier replied, Emiko nodded and thought about what she was going to bring.

"Well you're all dismissed for now I shall see you all later" Professor Xavier said turning and leaving them to themselves, the X-Men spilt up and went their own way. Emiko and Haneul headed up to their room so Haneul could help Emiko pack some stuff for 'trip', for about two hours the girls were packing Emiko's bag and when they finally done they sat down in relief. Emiko smiled knowing that the bag she was using as her traveling bag was awesome since it had a spell on it so it was like a black hole of shorts, so if she had tons of stuff she could stick a lot of stuff in there without having to use a couple bags for her stuff. There was a growl in the air and Haneul turned to Emiko and shook her head, Emiko blushed.

"What I'm hungry" Emiko whined getting up from her bed and going towards the door so she could go to the kitchen to get something to eat, Haneul following behind she was hungry as well. When they got down to the kitchen they could here some of the younger mutants in the living room watching a movie, by the sound of it, it was a scary movie so an idea popped into their heads and they smiled at each other. Haneul used her power over shadows and sent it towards the living room about three minutes later they could here screaming coming from the living room and Haneul stopped the shadow when she heard running coming from upstairs. Haneul and Emiko went about their business of getting something to eat when they heard Logan's booming voice, they giggled but stopped when Logan and Storm came into the kitchen. Logan raised his eyebrow at them but they shrugged not knowing what happened, Logan shrugged and went to the fridge for a beer and then left to his room again. Storm stared at them and they stared back and smiled innocently at her, Storm shook her head and then walked away. When she was gone Emiko and Haneul looked at each other and started to laugh, when Rogue came into the kitchen she raised her brow at them.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked but only they only laughed harder, Rogue shook her head and walked out back to the living room. After awhile Haneul and Emiko stopped laughing, they were finally able to get something to eat, eat it and then head back up to their room for the rest of the night.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next day Logan could be seen putting luggage into the large 12 seater van they had got, and Emiko was checking off the kids who were getting on the bus making sure they had everyone. The other mutants were watching and saying goodbye to them, Emiko waited for Logan to get on the bus and then got on after him. When the bus started moving the younger mutants started waving goodbye to their friends, Emiko looked out the window and saw Haneul standing watching them leave. Emiko raised her hand and waved goodbye, Haneul saw her and waved back as well.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It took them about 5 hours to get to where they were going to be dropped off and then have to walk for about an hour into the woods to get to the place they were going to train. Once everyone was off the bus and got there stuff, Logan led the way towards the hill side they were going to. Emiko stayed in the back of the group to make sure no one got lost, it took them about and hour to arrive at the place and everyone was hungry and tired so Emiko started supper and when supper was finished everyone found somewhere to sleep and past out. Emiko and Logan were the only ones awake, Emiko set up her tent and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Logan" Emiko said looking at Logan, Logan just nodded and laid beside the fire place and closed his eyes. Emiko smiled and shook her head, then she went into her tent, closed it and went to sleep. The next morning Logan and Emiko were up and ready but the younger mutants were still sleeping, Emiko started to make breakfast and slowly the younger mutants started to wake up from the smell of breakfast. Once everyone had their breakfast Logan started explaining what would be happening for the next two weeks, Emiko listened carefully to what Logan was saying. Logan looked at Emiko and Emiko nodded her head and before anyone knew what happened Emiko had disappeared at reappeared behind Logan smiling and then disappearing again to then be seen in the middle of the field, Emiko had kneeled down and gathered her powers and then stood up with white eyes waiting.

"Now listen up, your job is too attack Emiko and see if you can defeat her, ready? GO!" Logan said then pointed towards Emiko and the younger mutants ran towards Emiko and they used their powers but before their power could it was deflected by a barrier, Emiko smirked and raised her hand and everyone (expect Logan) started to rise in the air, Emiko then flicked her wrist and they went flying in the air. Some of the younger mutants landed hard and some were able to land on their feet and the fall on their butt's or face's, Logan shook his head at them. The new mutants tried for about an hour to get an attack to hit Emiko but without success, so Logan who finally gave them a break showed them how. Logan brought out his claws and ran towards her but Emiko had heard him coming so without opening her eyes that she had closed out of boredom she jumped into the air and stayed there. Logan came to stop and looked up, Emiko just smiled and disappeared and appeared behind him slamming her hand into his back and sending him flying into the air then into the ground again when she appeared behind him again into the air and slammed her hand in his back again. Logan slowly got up and turned his head and glared at Emiko, she just shrugged and turned to the students.

"And that's how you hurt a mans pride" Emiko said smiling at them but saw their eyes go wide, and quickly ducked when she felt a shift in the wind, and Logan went flying over her head and landed a little ways in front of her. Emiko leaned back up and smirked at Logan.

"You know Logan it's not nice to attack someone when their back is turned" Emiko said sarcastically smiling an evil smile when she pointed her finger at him and lifted started to rise in the air. Logan started to struggle but it was useless, Emiko grinned and flicked her finger up into the sky and twirled it around making Logan do the same. Finally Emiko let him down onto his feet and he struggled not to fall and he succeeded, Logan glared at Emiko and she just smiled back at him. Logan turned to the new mutants and motioned for them to go and practice, Emiko giggled and disappeared and then reappeared high in a tree to relax. Emiko relaxed against the tree and closed her eyes falling asleep, The young mutants were all getting a good training with Logan since he was a tough teacher but it was good for them to learn all this stuff just in case they ever needed to use it in a battle.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It had been about a week since they started their 'boot camp' and they young mutants were actually doing really well, considering Logan was their main teacher but they liked when Emiko taught them more because she was more gentle with them but also strict. Since they only had a week left the training would be more intense for them, Emiko would keep helping them with their powers while Logan helped them with their hand-to-hand combat skills. In the group of 12 young mutants there was one girl who was doing exceptionally well, her name was Sonya and she was improving a lot. Even though it had only been a week Sonya had done really well with whatever was given to her, she was improving her powers over sound waves she's able to control them better than before. It was Emiko's turn to start the training after everyone had lunch, she would be teaching them to hone in on their natural instinct of hearing instead of sight.

"Today we will be learning how to use our natural hearing instead of using our eyes to fight, for example I will show you. Logan" Emiko said walking into the middle of the field and tying a blindfold over her eyes, and then waited for Logan to start. After awhile she heard the lightest of feet running at her then they stopped, She relaxed a little more and then quickly moved to the side and jumped into the air dodging Logan fist aimed at her face. Emiko was still gliding in the air but she made her body go into a fetal position then black bat wings ripped out from her back, she then straighten and then flew down toward Logan and started to attack him dodging and blocking everything Logan was throwing at her. This went on for about an hour till Emiko slammed her palm into Logan's stomach and he flew into a tree and they stopped their 'play' fight, the new mutants were in awe at what had just transpired in front of them then they started clapping and cheering. Emiko flew over to them and landed in front of them, while Logan slowly walked over to join them.

"And that is how you use your ears and not your eyes. Would anyone like to try it?" Emiko said and then asked looking around to see if anyone would come and try it. Sonya raised her hand and Emiko smiled.

"Awesome Sonya, now all of you should take Sonya's example and try it. Now Sonya I'm going to put this blindfold on you and I want you to relax and use only your ears and try to concentrate on me alright?" Emiko said and then she tied the blindfold around Sonya's eyes and then stood back so she was a little bit in front of her. Sonya took a deep breath and relax, but she was fidgeting.

"Sonya I'm going to give you a hint, find your happy place or something that makes you happy think about that thing and concentrate on that" Emiko said watching Sonya get into the place where she wanted her to be, Emiko took a step back and threw her fist out towards Sonya. Sonya at the last second ducked and threw out her leg but Emiko jumped over it, she stood back up and took off the blindfold. When she did she saw Emiko smiling at her and smiled a big smile, Emiko's wings went back into her back and then turned to the kids.

"And that's how you're suppose to do it" Emiko said telling them, she turned and nodded her head at Sonya and Sonya nodded back. Sonya walked back over to her spot next to one of her friends, they congratulated her and started asking how she did it. Before anything else could happen Logan went stiff and quickly turned around looking into the forest where something was off, Emiko looked at Logan and understood she motioned for the kids to come over to her and stay right with her. Logan let out his claws and everyone knew something wasn't right, and 10 men came out around them surrounding them.

"What's going over Emiko?" Sonya asked coming to stand beside her watching the men that were surrounding them.

"I have no clue but your training is going to probably come in handy now kids, get ready to fight" Emiko said getting into her fight stance ready to fight these men who looked like they wanted to kill them. One of the men signalled to the others and they all started to run towards them, Emiko and Logan looked at each other and ran towards them as well with the new mutants following their lead they started to attacked and defend themselves when they punched or kicked or brandished their weapon's at them. Emiko was fight off three of the men but was also watching the younger mutants fighting she could see that some were doing okay but some were not, everyone stopped when they heard a gun shot go off. Emiko turned towards where the shot was heard from and saw the leader of the group pointing a gun in the air and then lower it towards the ground.

"Now that's better, everyone don't move and stay still" He said glaring at them and then one of the kids moved a bit and he raised the gun towards them and shot. Emiko's eyes widened and she quickly threw up a shield around everyone before the bullet could hit them.

"Who are you? Who are you working for?" Emiko demanded glaring at the leader while she walked in front of the kids so even if her barrier fell she could still protect them.

"You don't need to know girly, put down you shield and move it" He angrily said raising the gun again and taking the safety off, Emiko glared harder and shook her head.

"I will not put it down and I will not move, and you will leave now before something bad happens to you" Emiko angrily said motioning for them to leave or else, the leader ignored her and motioned for the others to shoot. Emiko had seen the action and quickly strengthen her barrier to make sure it would deflect the multiple of bullets that were shot at them, the kids huddle closer to Emiko and Logan. Emiko stood up straight and placed her hands where one would place them on a bow, her hands started to glow and where her hands were placed a bow and an arrow formed. Emiko moved the bow and arrow upwards and fired, the arrow flew up into the air, split into 20 different arrows and then fell downwards towards the men. They tried avoiding them but most of the arrows hit their mark and killed the men, the leader had put up a electric barrier but one of the arrows had made in threw the barrier and hit him in the shoulder, he cried out in pain and held his shoulder in pain he looked up and glared at Emiko and she glared back. Logan watched everything going on and shook his head at their stupidity, Logan saw the leaders barrier go down and slid out his claws and ran towards him but didn't see the bullets that was heading towards him . Emiko cried out in warning but Logan didn't hear her, so she ran out of the barrier and throwing her arms around him and instead of him getting hit with bullets she did, right in the back. Emiko whimpered and shank against him, Logan put his arms around her and shank to the ground with her in his arms. Sonya cried out when she saw Emiko run out of the barrier and throw herself in front of Logan, She closed her eyes and screamed sending sound waves outward sending all the remaining bad guys and the leader deep into the forest. When she stopped she opened her eyes and ran over to Emiko and Logan and kneeled down to see Emiko with her face scrunched up in pain, she looked up at Logan.

"Will she be alright Logan?" Sonya asked while the other mutants came over to stand around them, Logan looked down at Emiko and then got up carrying her bridal style.

"Pack up your gear everyone, were going back now" Logan ordered and everyone ran to pack their stuff and when Logan reached their camp site all the kids were packed and ready to go, Logan nodded and lead the way back to the bus. Once they reach the bus everyone got on and Logan placed Emiko with Sonya so she was leaning against her, Logan quickly started the bus and drove like a mad man back to the institute. Emiko would whimper when they would go over a bump, Sonya tried to keep her mind off the pain but nothing would work.

See you all next time! Hopefully you all like this chapter!

Please read and review, Thank you!

I do not own X-Men and never will, But I do own My OC Characters.


End file.
